digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MegaSeadramon
Mega Ice Blast here, and Giga Ice Blast on MetalSeadramon's page -- how do we handle matching those to original techs? Mega Ice Blast is called out in the anime, at least, but previously we were/are using the original Digi-Battle cards to match them, which doesn't always line up well with other characters. Do we want to try using Digi-Battle to line everything up, or treat those all as dub-original techniques when we don't have other confirmation of matching (i.e., treat Mega Ice Blast and Giga Ice Blast as wholly unrelated to any techniques on the Japanese cards, unless we get an anime appearance or something that explicitly connects them?) 02:29, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Lightning Javelin in place of Thunder Lightning has 02 and every video game except for World (Which has Ice Storm). No clue what it is in World DS because that shit is hard to find but still, I think an anime+a billion games should put it above the original use from the first season which is, in this instance, the one off.sMarcusbwfc (talk) 05:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Current policy is first usage rules. We'd have to change that (and track all uses of each attack everywhere) like with names, on the editing guidelines. Which, considering the crapshoot that is Marching Fishes, I'm not opposed to -- as long as we're keeping those notes. 19:03, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually, are you sure about your sources there? The appendix for Data Squad also uses Thunder Javelin. Where did you get that it uses Lightning Javelin? And DW2 has "Lightning Spear", not "Lightning Javelin". There's at least four sources with "Thunder Javelin", I verified myself. 21:03, September 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::Data Squad, my bad, I mis read as I did look onto this website for the info. Other than that, I took everything from Youtube for the other games and gamefaqs for world 2, though it's likely I saw "Lighting", assumed it was Javelin and moved on. My bad on that. 99.9% of the moves I've been doing are CS/HM only though , which Links copy pasted for all attacks as I looked through Growlmon.net for Links and theyre all CS names. There's a video I have booked marked for Next Order which once I'm done with HM I plan to go through that has all attacks on it and I looked on it for MegaSeadramon which had the same as HM as Lighting. I noticed when going through the video a few names are different, so that'll be fun. But anything for CS/HM/Links is verified through two sources matches against the kanji on wikimon. I just fucked up when reading World 2 ("Lightning") and WDS (no excuse here). that's why second eyes exist.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:36, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, so: #Don't use gamefaqs as anything but a lead. We'd rather just have an editor's note saying "gamefaqs says X" than claim it's true without verifying. Gamefaqs is the reason we started having our own appendices. #I think digidb and growlmon should be okay, since to my knowledge they're ripping from the games, but personal confirmation is preferred. #For confirming the kanji, please check an actual Japanese site or the japanese videos. 14:37, September 26, 2018 (UTC) :Yeah, I was comparing the Kanji on Wikimon to the ones in the videos showing the attacks in Japanese. Here's Agumon for example https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsXZMo4EVL0 I would then pause it on the attack, check what move the kanji says it is and then compare against what we have dubbed etc. He has the vast majority of Digimon but any he doesn't I've been using this- http://ha-navi.com/digi-zen and it has pictures of the Digimons with their attacks in Japanese.Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:27, September 26, 2018 (UTC)